The Secret of Elves and Portraits
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: Elves have their strange ways and traits, and they have a way to withstand the tediousness of maintaining one pose for hours on end for portraits and the like. However, this way may be a bit unnerving for those who are not in tune of their "ways" and customs. Luckily, Gimli knows what is up. A new Legolas appearance inside too.


_A/N One shot, since it has been on my mind...Don't own the stuff. Plus, a new look on Legolas' appearance and maybe heritage: fresh him up a bit. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"LORD GIMLI!"

Gimli looked up instantly at the frantic shout, and saw the dwarf-artist come rushing in like he saw a monster (not that dwarves are easily terrified to begin with, but whatever it was…)

"Goodness sake, Ari! What has happened in there?" Gimli questioned.

The elf-prince Legolas had recently come to Aglarond, some on matters of trade, but also to keep in touch with the elf-friend Gimli. For memories sake, and a chance to be able to see Legolas in lordly finery for once also, had insisted on a portrait being drawn. The idea had surprised the elf though the silvan acquiesced. Gimli had left him alone with the famous dwarvish artist Ari (never doubt that the mighty dwarves can use pigments upon canvas!). It had been many hours since then. The dwarf-lord never went to disturb them, but now…

Ari was panting for breath, and almost looked close to sobbing, "I-I don't know what…I don't…I never did anything, I swear!"

"Slow down, by Aulë's beard! What happened?" Gimli was darn sure there was nothing to be concerned about, so he was quite calm.

"I broke him! I broke the elf!"

There was a pause.

…What…?

"Broke the elf?" Gimli repeated slowly.

Ari nodded vigorously, "I must have somehow! The…the prince…is a living statue!"

"That is what we are bound to be during that stuff, though."

"NO!" Ari blushed in shame, "Forgive me for raising my voice, but please-you know elves better than anyone else in these caves-fix the prince!"

Before Gimli could really think he was being dragged off towards the art room. Lo, the easel and paints were used; the portrait itself was rather magnificent: elf being the subject though with dwarvish style. The person drawn however, Gimli turned his attention to.

Legolas stood perfectly still in the agreed to pose: a rather noble look at it. Black knee high boots, silver ankle-length tunic, embellished with a humble amount of gold for edging and leafy patterns, a white cloak fastened by a golden chain, and the mithril circlet giving a lovely contrast to the dark brown hair and olive skin. Surely the image of a elven-lord of Ithilien and child of the silvan elves, perhaps even a touch of avari (Gimli still needed to figure that out).

Gimli walked closer, craining his neck to look up at the elf. Legolas did not even appear to have noticed the two dwarves, hardly even twitching. That was when Gimli looked up at the green eyes.

They were glazed over.

"Well?" Ari asked nervously, "Now you see? Can you fix him? Make him not a literal statue anymore!"

Gimli was probably close to dying inside from laughter that he held outwardly, except for a greatly restrained smile he was holding, "Why you little…" With that, he slapped one of Legolas' arms.

The sudden sensation and, if executed right: dangerous gesture, jolted Legolas out of his trance. A quick blink, and even a startle through his body brought him back. Blinking away the last bit of glaze, spoke while partly awake, "Ai, Ari, I have ruined the entire thing!" The elf said with partial despair.

Ari was gaping slightly. Gimli was still smiling.

Coming out of it, Legolas looked down at the offender and blinked again, "Gimli! I did not expect you to come. Why, interrupting Ari's work and…"

"Your nap?"

Another blink and that was when Legolas stretched slightly, "…Why would I ever…? Eh…" The elf simply refused to answer.

Ari opened and closed his mouth, "You…you were…sleeping!?"

Both friends looked at the overwhelmed artist. Gimli obviously was not going to explain. So, in the end, Legolas admitted, "…Yes, it is easier to keep still that way, and never blink. As well as make time go…quicker, as the waiting can become rather strenuous." A small smile, "And to regain lost sleep, if I may add."

Ari just stared with an open mouth still.

Legolas went on further, "I must beg pardon for not telling you of this, master Ari, it…was rather unsettling…?" The elf ended lamely and embarrassed.

Ari blinked. One…two…three…and then he cleared his throat, "Ah…ehe, eh…May I be…excused?"

Both leaders nodded, and Ari darted off to who knows where.

Gimli then started chortling, "Well played, master elf…well played…"

Legolas gave a small harrumph, "It works well, I tell you. You were just here a moment ago,"

"It has been what, ten hours? How can you stand that long without-"

"Falling asleep? I did just that, mellon nín…Though I again am sorry that I frightened your kinsman because of the unnerving stare I possess."

"You never told me, though…that your kind take advantage of your…strangeness."

Legolas grinned, "Take every advantage you can find. I will make amends later, though is the work done? If it is not, then truly I have ruined this project."

"Will not be the last time, elfling, will not be the last."


End file.
